Warriors' of Etro
by 0erbaDiaVanille
Summary: As the world crumbled, the darkness of Valhalla spread into reality. Casting a dark cloud across Gran Pulse. Out of the shadows, Etro's guardian will rise once more, driven with the task of saving humanity - This time, Lightning Farron won't walk alone...
1. Into the Darkness

**Hey everyone. **

**Well I'm happy to say that I have finally crossed the line into Final Fantasy XIII-2 fanfiction. It has always been my intention to write a continuing story line, set in the different situation XIII-2 provided us with. Up until now, I have hovered in the XIII category for a few reasons. Firstly, I found the characters in the first game to be far more interesting than this one. Secondly, I didn't really have an idea of what I might write to continue with the general theme of the second game. **

**Yet my muse has other ideas, I find myself increasingly drawn towards writing this story, which I have finally given into and put pen to paper. Bear with me, this is a new experience. **

**Without too much ado, here is the first instalment.**

**Enjoy. X**

Disclaimer. 

The worlds I write in and the characters I portray do not belong to me. They belong solely to Square Enix and affiliates and I simply borrow them for your enjoyment and my writing addiction. 

* * *

_Warriors' of Etro._

* * *

The truth was, as soon as she slipped her hand into Noel's, steadying her plummet downward. Serah Farron couldn't help but feel that something wasn't quite right.

Her feet nimbly landed her upright, making only a slight noise against the metal surface of Sazh's airship. It wasn't as if she was even focusing on their perfectly timed entrance back to Gran Pulse, not really. The look on her companions face said it all, the slight grin that Noel held brought her all the reassurance she needed, on the surface anyway. It told her they had finally done it.

They were home and more importantly – safe.

Her light pink hair flew out behind her, the power of the vehicle in flight beneath them carrying a steady breeze past her face. She slipped her hand out of Noel's gently, giving him an appreciative nod. Closing her eyes she smiled to herself as Mog flew round her excitedly, he too was happy to have his feet back somewhere familiar.

Serah couldn't thank the little Moogle enough. Jumping through time had been tough on them all and she was grateful for the little guy's loyalty. He wasn't the only one either, she owed Noel a greater thank you. Before she could open her mouth to speak, she noticed a small light glowing up above them. Taking a few steps forward, she raised her head, the breeze catching her hair even more, throwing it backwards like the foam on a waterfall. Her baby blue eyes found themselves fixed firmly to Hope's new arc, 'Bhunivelze'. The gate that they had traversed through finally coming to a close.

She heard Noel breathe a sigh of relief beside her, aware that she too, had cracked a smile.

"That's it, the gates are all closed." he whispered, pausing to enjoy the breeze on his own face. It was such a relief, he had been very worried for a moment, worried that the future would change and that Serah would be suddenly stricken with a life-altering vision. He had seen it before, with Yule. He couldn't do it again, not with Serah. Their journey had been a memorable one and he didn't want to see it end that way. Besides, he had promised to get the youngest Farron to her sister. He believed in keeping his promises.

Serah sighed too, almost sadly, yet the soft voice she spoke in sounded joyous. She was one step closer to home – to Lightning.

"It's the end of our journey." she whispered quietly, smiling harder. She couldn't wait to see everyone again. Snow, Hope, Lightning. Even team NORA. Then there was Fang and Vanille. It would be nice to get to know the both of them a little better, after all she owed Vanille her life, more than once now.

This was it, closure.

"We're finally home." Noel nodded, looking over to her, a slight frown across his face. Serah noted how he said the word 'we'. It seemed like he had already settled into his new time-line, many years into his past. It saddened her really, that he was missing out on his own time, not of course that there was much to miss out on.

She was sure he would be far happier here. At least there would be familiar people to share his life with.

"You finally get to see your sister." he said quietly, his voice almost lost on the wind. Serah had to strain to catch his words.

"Yes, it will be good to see everyone again." she replied with a nod, Mog adding a little 'Kupo' to the end of her sentence. She giggled at the Moogles antics, it seemed that even Mog had enjoyed Lightning's company. He was after all, hers once.

It brought her back to what she was going to say before, turning gently so that her body was facing his she clasped her hand around her arm, tucking it behind her back. It was a stance that she took up often, most usually when she was either feeling shy or just a little nervous. In this case, it was a little shy. She felt slightly strange to just give a simple thank-you when someone had done as much as Noel. Either way, she still felt the need to tell him, even if he had been there for himself just as much as her.

"Hey, Noel." she said quietly, feeling her cheeks flush a little. He turned towards her in puzzlement, hearing the apprehension in her voice. He encouraged her to go on with a slight nod of his head. He was listening.

"Thank you." she whispered, a strange feeling shooting through her body. At first, it just felt like a bout of cold shivers, until she realised that the Pulse air was still holding the heat of daylight. Then a vision flickered in front of her eyes and she widened them in shock, realising what was really happening.

She could see briefly, she could see everything. Even the expression that Noel held on his face, she even heard Mog's little concerned calling of her name. She could feel too, Noels hands gripping her shoulders just seemed to send the strange sensation through her faster, chilling her body further. For a moment, her heart beat faster in fear, knowing fully well what was beginning to happen.

It was the beginning of the end. The future was changing, and she would be forced to experience that.

"Serah, snap out of it!"

She could even sense the fear running in tremors through Noel's voice but couldn't even move to reassure him. Instead, she felt her knees buckle, her vision instantly becoming cloudy.

The powers of the Farseers – the curse that both she and Yule had to endure.

Lightning now seemed so far away.

Noel's face swam in and out of focus and she realised that she had lost complete control over her body. A strange place faded in and out of her focus, it was a place she half-recognised but the details were a little blurry.

Wait, was it Valhalla? Focusing on the vision she noted that tiny little details had changed. Instead of hovering over what should have been the mystical city where Etro's throne resided, it almost looked like the town of New Bodhum.

But that was ridiculous. What would New Bodhum's houses be doing in Valhalla? They had resolved the Paradoxes and closed all the gateways. It shouldn't have been possible. Yet in her vision, an image that she knew was of the future; it was possible.

And it scared her.

A high pitched ringing shot through her ears uncomfortably, she tried raising her hands, desperately attempting to clasp over them to block out the sound. It was like someone had screamed at her eardrum, leaving the uncomfortable feeling of slight deafness behind. Panicking, she realised that her arms wouldn't comply, they almost seemed like they were made of lead and far too heavy to lift off the ground.

Her vision swam more and before she knew it, her body gave up on it's fight to stay upright. A sensation of falling overcame her and she wanted to scream out. None of the other visions had been this bad. She knew what was going to happen, this time when her eyes closed; they wouldn't open again.

Noel grabbed her arm suddenly, jolting a shock-wave through her body. It half shook her, her eyes flicking once back to reality and focusing on his face, her vision all but dissipated. She desperately wanted to speak to him, to tell him not to worry because everything would turn out alright.

But mainly, she wanted to apologise. He had made a promise that he would get her to Lightning, that she would see her sister before this happened. She had told him to make it his new goal, to keep fighting towards protecting her. Now, as she fell forward into his arms she realised – She had broken that promise for him.

As he pulled her forward, she knew this moment would stay with her wherever she might go after death. Being wrapped in his arms, it would have felt right had it been for different reasons. For this one however, it did nothing more than chill her with sadness. She just hoped he didn't give up on his fight for the future. From what she had just seen, he was going to need all the help he could get to set things straight.

Noel eased her gently to the floor, her knees buckling from underneath her and becoming just as limp as the rest of her body. Moving forwards, her head gently coming to rest against the crook of his arm, he noticed in desperation that her eyes fluttered to a final close. His heart jumping with sadness, he unknowingly gripped her harder desperately wanting her to wake up as if nothing had happened.

He wasn't sure reality had actually even hit him yet. She was dead; Serah was dead.

He couldn't even bare to look up as Hope's airship descended towards their current transportation. His eyes were tear-filled and still locked to Serah's, encouraging them to re-open and for the younger Farron to give him the same reassuring smile as usual. The same joy-filled expression she always wore, even when everything looked so dim around her. She was just like Yule, in how she lived and how she died.

She never let anything get in the way of her mission, her mission to find her sister. Even her own death.

The last sound to meet Serah's ears was a high-toned yell that vibrated through her entire body. As her subconscious slipped into nothing, not even the previous vision she had endured she was only vaguely aware that it was Noel who was shouting.

He was shouting her name.

And shout he did. As loud as he could, if he could have shouted to Cocoon and back he would have done. Anything that would have brought her back. He imagined right now, Lightning's reaction should she see what was going on. He wasn't even aware of whether Lightning knew Serah's status as a Farseer, he presumed that she didn't. Things had happened so fast, he just didn't get time to say what he really wanted.

What he needed to say.

In fact, as Hope bore down upon him, reality had only just begun to sink in. How was he supposed to tell the other man what had happened? How Serah had died because they changed the future too much. All he could manage, as he felt Hope's eyes settle in confusion on the back of his head, was a small gesture. He simply shook his head, confirming what Hope was asking.

"But, why? You were safe, everything was fine!" Hope's voice cracked as his sentence finished, his shock perfectly apparent.

Noel struggled to answer, realising as he opened his mouth that his own voice was about to crack, his body suddenly feeling numb.

"The future changed, it changed." he whispered, a single tear-drop rolling down his face and crashing onto Serah's cheek. Highlighted against her already paling skin.

"If you change the future, you change the past. The effects ripple outwards, up and down the time-line."

Noel paused, gently running his hand through Serah's light-pink hair, its shade looking ever so slightly darker against her porcelain skin. It was ironic really, she just looked like she was sleeping.

He heard Hope voice a reply, but didn't really catch his words. They could have been lost on the wind of simply blocked out by numbness running through his head. Either way, he lowered his tone, talking more to himself than the young man next to him.

"She knew what would happen. She knew, If we changed the future that her life could be in danger."

It was something he admired about her, even in death. She had given up her happiness, her life for Lightning. It was a bond he had only ever had with one person. He would quite happy have given up his life for Yule, if it meant that it didn't have to end this way.

He was vaguely aware of a movement to one side of him, it was Mog floating steadily upwards, his eyes locked towards the sky, almost to the same point that they had fallen through. Reluctantly, he gently lay Serah back down, a creeping feeling coming across him. Making sure he lowered her as carefully as he could, he didn't see at first the little Moogle fall from the air.

He caught the action as Hope threw his hands out, catching Mog quickly. The little creature writhed slightly in Hope's arms, waving his little feet about weakly. Noel leapt to his feet, suddenly aware of how dark he sky had become, darkened clouds covering the skyline.

His heart skipped a beat uncomfortably, a strange recognition moving through his subconscious. He'd seen those clouds before – in Valhalla.

"The goddess, she is gone, Kupo." he frowned at Mog's words, his heartbeat increasing further. The little Moogle's arms went limp, making him just as motionless as Serah. His eyes raised, meeting Hope's for the first time since he had stepped foot on Sazh's still flying airship. For the first time, the young man before him looked scared. It was an emotion that he hadn't yet seen Hope wear. He was usually the calm one, the one with all the answers.

Now, he fell silent. No solution to speak of, just an uncanny fear of the unknown.

Noel looked down at his own hands, a realisation quickly hitting him. The words he heard, swirling around in his head. They belonged to Caius.

"_The heart of Chaos beats in my chest, a manifestation of Etro. Should this heart stop beating the goddess shall die once again, and the chaos of Valhalla shall be unleashed..." _

"I. I killed the goddess?" he whispered, curling his hands into fists. This was his fault, all of it.

Serah didn't need to die.

As he looked down at his hands in guilt, the sky grew darker still. Black clouds now swirled above their heads, casting a purple tinge across the ground. The wind steadily increased, picking up their hair and throwing it out behind them wildly. Noel raised his arm to his face, trying to block out the sudden chill. Hope clutched to Mog a little harder, in fear that they would both be cast overboard by the sudden gust. He looked over at Noel, awaiting instructions.

He had seen images of this place in the Oracle Drive, he had seen Caius here in the past. With Lightning. This was Valhalla, the forgotten city. The city where Etro herself lay in slumber, protected by her personal guardian. This was where it all began, and where it all ended.

Yet it was here, clear as day in New Bodhum – how was that possible?

Noel caught his look of confusion on between trying to keep himself upright. It was something that was made harder by Sazh gently banking the airship round. Its wings tipping to steady its large frame against the wind. The action caused a sudden thought to hit him.

Spinning around he looked desperately towards Serah, his eyes resting on the place that he'd laid her. A tremor of panic shot through him when his eyes fell on an empty space.

Serah was gone. Not even a slight glimpse of her body remained.

Rushing to the side of the ship., he threw himself against the railings clumsily, desperately trying to see if she had fallen. His eyes scanned the ground for any sign of her, yet came up empty. Instead, his eyes locked with the sea of Valhalla, rough and untamed. Far from the gentle waves of New Bodhum. The very shore where they had fought and defeated Caius, where he had personally grasped the older Guardian's sword, plunging it into the sand in a final farewell.

The darkness was upon them. As the great clock of Valhalla chimed, Noel looked on in horror as Gran Pulse was consumed by the very city they had just left behind. Somewhere here, Caius lay dead, defeated by his successor. Just like the prophesies said. Here, Lightning slumbered in crystal, doomed to face an eternity of servitude to Etro.

Here, Etro herself lay still. Her ruling no longer valid amongst men.

In this city, Noel now stood. The bringer of darkness watching over all that he had caused. Sometime soon, the hell of Valhalla would come; it would consume everything, everyone that stood in its path.

He would be alone once more. Forced to see the end of days, just like it had always been planned.

The prophesy had become reality, warped and twisted. The end of days was upon them, with no time-gate to reverse what had happened. With no way to reverse the damage they were stuck here, bent to the will of time.

The day Yule and Serah had seen had finally come, the vision that had killed them was now the truth. As the truth sunk in, a horrible thought flashed through his mind. One that left him completely responsible for that that had happened. The burden Caius had brought upon him was now his to bear...

What had he done?


	2. The War Begins Anew

**Hey Guys.**

**I'm baaaaack, well for as long as possible this time :). Finally getting back to normal and being able to turn my head to writing again. It's been a tough couple of months! Anyway, thanks for the reviews, alerts and story favourites. Much appreciated.**

**Here is the next instalment. **

**Enjoy. **

**XX**

* * *

Darkness – That's the first thing that graced her when she tried to flutter her eyelids open. With a momentary feeling of panic, she blinked in, trying to move a heavy dark cloud of nothingness from her mind. Besides the darkness, the first thing that came to her attention was a cold surface beneath her. Blinking in once again and getting her focus to clear a little, Serah moved her unwilling arms a little, trying to get them underneath her. Pushing herself up slightly, her eyesight began to clear just a little bit more, this time the contrast was bright, almost too bright.

Where was she? The last thing she remembered was a horrible vision of the future, of Valhalla. Now she was waking up somewhere she didn't know – Was this truly death?

The funny thing was, she felt very much alive. At least, that's what her aching muscles were telling her. Pushing herself completely upright, she groaned under the force of her shaking body, her arms unwilling to take even her slight weight. Her head was spinning, the visions of the future still floating in and out of her memory. The darkness of Valhalla still very apparent in her head.

Looking around, she decided it was perhaps time to get her bearings. Dead or alive, it would be nice to know where she had woken up. The last place that her feet touched down was on the top of Sazh's airship. She remembered now, she had been with Noel. They had just saved the time-line and arrived back home.

Where did it all go wrong? It was supposed to be the end of their journey, they had achieved the impossible. Caius was gone, killed by Noel, the goddess saved.

So why was she here? Wherever here might have brought her.

She gingerly got her feet underneath her, carefully steadying herself until she felt strong enough for the final push upright. Her legs wobbled dangerously beneath her and she swayed for a moment, cautious of the fact she could plummet straight back down to the hard floor below. Looking down at her feet she realised she was stood on some kind of light-coloured marble, it was a sight that flashed recognition through her mind.

She had been here before.

Looking up quickly, her eyes finally adjusted to the strange light that greeted her. They widened in shock when the sights before her became apparent. She had indeed been here before.

The void beyond, the place caught between life and death. It was a mini manifestation of Valhalla, of where she and Noel had faced Caius, to where she had once faced him alone. Etro's throne lay before her, darkness shrouding it's marble appearance.

Serah's eyes fixed themselves on that point, the throne where she had once seen Caius sit, full of glory and fight. It was the throne that Etro herself once graced as she looked upon the makings of her world. The goddess, maker of all things good and bad. The giver of unwanted gifts, of unwanted sights and protection detail. She was to be loved, loathed and respected all at once.

Another memory flashed across her mind, but it was not one that she had seen through her own eyes, she had seen it through the 'gifted' eyes of the goddess. The image was of Lightning, still donning her soldier uniform, full of promise and the recognition that she had just saved Cocoon along with her companions. Lightning had stood in front of the throne herself, army-grade boots holding her long legs steady. She had looked upon the throne with a strange expression. She was here for a mission of sorts, for a moment there had been a flicker of nervousness, even fear in the heroine's eyes. The look only lasted for a split second, before the young soldier had been consumed in a swirl of light, replacing her well worn uniform with the outfit that Serah had seen on her last – The outfit of the goddess herself, the outfit of Etro's Warrior.

Lighting had knelt then, before the impressive looking marble throne. With her hand on her heart, she had made a promise. A promise to protect the goddess, to protect all that Etro was, for the future and for the past. She had been stuck in a suspended time-line, far from the comforts of her own world, or even Pulse. The darkness had gripped her, and it had brought her to the shores of Valhalla. For one purpose, to defeat Caius.

Serah took an unsteady step forward, almost tracing the steps her sister had taken before. She was confused, the vision that had flashed before her eyes in death had been a grim one, the throne had been occupied by her sister, frozen in crystal.

She placed her hand across her heart nervously. Either the vision had been untrue, or she had been propelled into some other kind of twisted time-line, far from Noel and Mog. She took another step forward, even her light footsteps were echoing around the still room. The void beyond was no longer dark, she could see everything clearly, a difference from when she had fought Caius, before she had been sent into a dream state.

As she neared the base of Etro's throne, she paused, unsure of what to do next. Should she kneel, pay her respects to the goddess of all things? Should she continue forwards boldly, into some kind of hope that this was just another dream on the outskirts of death?

She quickly decided on neither, aided by the fact a small object caught her eyes. She looked down quickly, her eyes falling on the object in question. Laying at the base of the throne, it's tip almost touching it's marble base as the breeze gently swayed it, was a bright white feather. She shot forwards quickly, reaching out for the little unstable object and feeling it's silky texture against her fingers.

This belonged to Lightning, it was part of her sisters armour. She had half expected the little feather to blow from her reach, a memory of what had happened and a reminder that this trance was a dream. Yet it didn't, it stayed firmly in her hands, still as real as she herself.

A sudden thought hit her. Lightning had been here, and recently. The little feather wouldn't have lasted long in this breeze, she couldn't have left many seconds before Serah woke up. She was confused, where was here? Why was she still alive to see this?

"You will get your answer – soon."

Serah whipped round quickly, her eyes wide and a sudden quickening of her heartbeat putting her on alert. She scanned the throne room quickly, looking for the source of the spoken words. The voice had sounded oh so familiar.

"This is not a dream, merely a new challenge. We must protect the time-line."

Serah's heart jumped faster. She knew that voice.

"Yeul?" she whispered, clutching her sisters feather even tighter, She was determined to hang on to it, it meant Lightning was still out there. While the feather still touched her skin, she knew her sister was okay. That she was still alive.

"You're not dead Serah. Not Yet." Yeul's voice sounded distant, it's mellow tone echoed around the void before coming back to Serah. It wasn't until the small green-eyed girl stepped out from behind one of the marble pillars that her vocals continued in a less roundabout way.

"Yeul!" Serah leaped forward, desperately happy to see another person. If this was death, she was certainly a lot happier having company. She bounded up to the other girl quickly, yet was stopped from taking her in an embrace by a quick wave of Yeul's hand.

"Serah, listen. I don't have much time to explain." Yeul's voice held a sombre tone that Serah hadn't often heard.

Serah paused, close enough to the other girl to feel comfortable that she wasn't going anywhere, close enough to grab her if she tried to leave.

"You're not here alone Serah. Lightning is here with you. Something happened on Cocoon." Yeul looked down at her feet, she almost shuffled them nervously.

"H... How am I not dead?" Serah asked quickly, finding the stammer in her own voice slightly unnerving. She had begun to think that her journey to save her sister, all the time she had spent with Noel had toughened her, obviously it was just wishful thinking. She was about as confused and scared as she had ever been.

"There must always be a Seeress. The time-line cannot exist without one, just like me. You cannot really lay to rest, not without someone to replace you." Yeul looked back up at Serah, her eyes holding a haunting expression. Serah shivered, her pale-skin suddenly cold.

"The time-line has been corrupted once more, Valhalla wreaks havoc on your world. The current time is unstable, gates have closed and Caius has unleashed a darkness that cannot be fought." Yeul paused for a minute, just enough time for Serah to find her voice, her head was swimming with questions.

"What do you mean Valhalla? This is Valhalla. Isn't it?" she asked, figuring that where she currently resided was the most important question to ask.

"This is a manifestation of Valhalla, yes. There are many Valhalla's, just as there are many Seeress's." Yeul said quietly.

"So, this is Valhalla, but it also isn't?" Serah's head was swimming, a strange pounding had replaced the confusion and she rubbed at her temples quickly.

"This is a past Valhalla. When you saw your vision of the future, The void beyond had spread into your world. Your body shut down, unable to cope with the vision. For a moment, the world was without you or me, there was no Seeress to protect the time-line, thus opening a gate to bring you here."

"So this is a past Valhalla?, How come my sister's here?" Serah asked quickly, Why had Lightning been dragged into this in the first place?

"Lightning is Etro's Warrior, without her, the goddess would be jeopardized by Caius. Lightning was chosen to defend all that the goddess is, a worthy champion, raised from the saving of Cocoon." Yeul spoke in an almost text-book melody, her voice growing more sombre.

"While Caius still lives, there can be no peace for you or for your sister. Valhalla will reign in your world, and chaos will prevail. Your sister waits for you on the shore, go, make sure this time-line is secured and the darkness of Valhalla will lift."

With her words, Yeul's form began to fade, the outline of her body becoming unstable. Serah took a step back, alarmed.

"Wait! Yeul, what's happening?" she asked desperately. She reached forwards, trying to grab the young girls arm. She recoiled quickly when she grabbed nothingness, Yeul's form had become nothing but a phantom.

"Yeul! How am I supposed to defeat Caius? Even with Noel, he was just too strong!" Serah could feel tears pricking at her eyes. The young girl was asking the impossible, and if the only way to free the world from darknesses reign was to kill Caius, she suddenly didn't feel so sure.

"I can no longer help you Serah, you are the Seeress now, it's your job to be Etro's eyes. You cannot die without chaos ensuring, be wary. Lightning holds the answer to your question, I only appeared here because your subconscious called for answers. Go, your sister is waiting..." Yeul's voice lightened, her tone growing weaker.

"Wait, Yeul!" Serah called once more, as even the slightest outline of Yeul's body faded. The young girl had disappeared, right before her.

Serah sunk to her knees, Yeul's voice ringing in her ears. The young Seeress had caused more questions than she had given answers and Serah found herself more confused than ever as to why she was here.

She placed her head in her hands helplessly. She was alone once more, with nothing but a slight sea-breeze blowing through Etro's slightly transparent veil. Ahead of her lay the balcony, she had seen Lightning step towards it in her vision, sword held to one side, shocking blue eyes fixed on an army of monsters. The beginning had all happened here, the first vision she had seen through an oracle drive was her sister fighting Caius. On this very battlefield.

It had all started here, and here it must end.

Raising her head, she forced her very unwilling feet to bear her weight once more. Stepping over to the rooms edge, she cautiously approached the balcony, her eyes scanning over all that was Valhalla. Her vision darted instantly to the beach, to where Caius had been 'killed' by herself and Noel. She could still imagine the same spot that Noel had raised Caius's blade, striking in into the sand as a headstone.

Instead, the world around her was deserted, and she stood alone. The same figure that had stood in the form of Lightning, another servant of Etro. Her light-pink hair even blew backwards in the same manner and for a moment, she felt a small flash of confidence.

Her sister was alive, Yeul had confirmed everything. While Lightning still lived, she still had something to fight for.

She had to find her, if the answer to everything lay with her sister, she had nothing left to lose. She looked down at her hands, the absence of Mog's comforting bow-form gave her a little uneasiness. She had no weapon, bar magic, she had no way of defending herself. In a world as wide as this one, she was unsure of what she might find.

Instead of a weapon, she looked in surprise at her left hand, gently opening it she found that she still had a firm hold of Lightning's feather.

She smiled lightly, an unsure kind of smile that confirmed all her wants and fears. She had to block out any doubts. She had been given a second chance, when death had come knocking on her door she had managed to survive. Here she was once more, with the chance to start over, to do things differently.

Perhaps with Lightning's help, she really could end this.

The war had begun once more and this time – she was at the front of the battlefield.


End file.
